


The Tower and the Dragon

by Em_and_Melon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Parents be meddlin, Exceeds rock at interior design, F/M, Gen, Girls Run The World, Happy and Carla have twins that are too cute for this world, Here there be dragons, Igneel is a good dad, Jealous Natsu/Lucy, Jude and Layla live, Lucy kicks ass, Medieval AU, Rings of Power, Spoilers just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_and_Melon/pseuds/Em_and_Melon
Summary: In this world, Fiore is ruled by the Heartfilia family. Specifically, the women. Lucy is coming of age and must move into a tower, guarded by a dragon, until she is willing to marry. But Lucy has never been a conventional princess, so her friends are her counsel and Natsu is her dragon. With her country on the brink of war, she must find a way to fulfill her duties to both her country, and her heart, without being discovered so that she can one day become queen.Beta'd by: Akurokuluver21





	1. Chapter One

Lucy Heartfilia wasn’t the typical “princess stuck in a tower guarded by a dangerous beast.” She hated clichés and denied it any time her friends would accuse her of it. First of all, she wasn’t “stuck” in her tower exactly. Her generals and captains (also her closest friends) would visit daily to discuss important matters and events taking place across the kingdom. She wasn’t stuck, and it wasn’t a punishment. It was both a tradition and her own small act of rebellion. In her kingdom, the law decreed that the princess should be married or engaged by her twenty-first birthday. This often included arranged marriages and travelling princes as the law also stated that she was not to leave the country until she was married or on her way to be married. If this were not the case, the princess would be put in a tower until a suitor arrived and claimed her and all that went with her title of Future Queen of Fiore. Lucy was not particularly fond of these laws and neither had her mother and grandmother been before her. In fact, as long as the kingdom had recorded its history the princesses had ended up in the Tower as none of them seemed to like the idea of an arranged marriage. Fiore was a different kind of kingdom: it was a matriarchal kingdom. Power passed from mother to daughter and it was the women who ruled and the men who assisted. These women were also different because they refused to marry princes who would inherit their own land. The Heartfilia women loved their country and refused to leave it to rule a castle in another country where they would be seen as secondary to their husbands. These women were strong and proud; not for the fainthearted.  


The “Tower Law” was created partially to keep them in one place so they would meet men to marry. They had a tendency to travel the country and not often stay in one place for too long unless they had specific duties. So really, Lucy ending up in the Tower had been expected. That was the tradition that her mother and grandmother were rather proud she upheld. Her act of rebellion was in not allowing any prince to enter her tower. The “point” of her confinement was to keep her still so the younger brothers of the royal families could arrive and attempt to woo her and win her hand in marriage. Lucy had no intentions of marrying a man she did not love, and she refused to marry a prince who would only want her for the power of her position. He mother had been lucky.

Layla was celebrating her twenty-second birthday in the Tower when Jude arrived. He was the youngest son of the neighboring nobility and was sent as an envoy for his older brother, the middle brother. Apparently, Jude’s eldest brother was married, and his middle brother was looking to make his fortune when he heard of Layla Heartfilia. Thinking himself too good to travel such a distance himself, he sent Jude to win her hand for him. The middle brother did not take into account the pride of the Heartfilias and the winning nature of his own brother. Layla and her mother were insulted that a man would not come himself to meet with her, especially when he wanted to marry her. Instead of accepting his offer, Layla invited Jude to stay a while, allowing his brother to think the negotiations were going well. Jude readily agreed to this as he saw his brother as being overly pretentious in this situation. The only reason he agreed to go was because he had heard about Layla and wanted to meet her. It was widely known that Layla was incredibly beautiful, but more importantly she was ridiculously smart and a brilliant tactician and politician. While she was unable to fight herself, her magic allowed her to battle with the soldiers and communicate with them without being in danger. She was a celestial wizard and her partners were happy to support her. The Heartfilia women had always been strong with magic, but Layla blew them all away. Her strength was unrivaled in the kingdoms and those beyond. Her celestial spirits were the most loyal and fiercely protective anyone had ever seen. She was to be adored and feared. This was something Jude understood when he traveled to Fiore, something his brother could never comprehend. It was with this fear and respect that he met Layla and with it that he grew to love her, despite his reason for meeting her in the first place.  


Jude did not see Layla as a prize to be won, but as a leader to be admired and respected. This was so unlike anything Layla had experienced that she was not entirely sure how to deal with him. As his stay lengthened, Layla realized what was happening: she was falling for him. Jude loved all the same things she did and they were able to talk without worrying about offending or speaking out of turn. It was easy and comfortable and perfect. Within the year Layla said goodbye to the Tower and moved back into the castle with her family, only this time, Jude came with her.  


* * *

Lucy loved her parents’ story, but she knew what the chances of her own happily ever after were. War had begun to erupt between the kingdoms and it would not be long before she would do her part for the kingdom. This was another reason she refused suitors entrance to the Tower; she would not marry a man whose country she may have to fight against. Her best option was to put all thoughts of marriage aside until these conflicts were over and the country was once again at peace. She had inherited her mother’s strength with magic and her celestial spirits and spent most of her time training and learning how to serve her country. She had no time for men who would distract her from what needed to be done, though, that did not mean she had a heart of stone. Lucy loved deeply. She loved her friend and family, and one man above all others. This man was another reason she would not allow princes scurrying for her favor into her tower. Until it was necessary, she would not marry any of them because her heart belonged to another. While her parents understood parts of her decision, it did not stop their frustration with her decision to refuse all available men from entering her home. Well, almost all available men…  


* * *

He was the other part of the cliché Lucy hated so deeply. She didn’t hate Natsu of course, she just hated how he played into what her friends referred to as “Lucy’s Modern Fairytale.” Natsu Dragneel was the “dangerous beast” who guarded her door. He earned the title because of his particular brand of magic: Fire Dragon Slayer magic. For all intents and purposes, he was a dragon in human form. Lucy and Natsu had grown up together. Igneel, Natsu’s dragon father, had brought him to the court to be trained as a knight and warrior. The Heartfilias always had good relations with dragons, so when Igneel needed a place to live and train young Natsu, they welcomed him. Lucy was seven at the time and Natsu only eight when he and Igneel arrived. Right away they became fast friends, even if they often fought due to their different personalities. It helped that Igneel loved little Lucy and would often let her sit on his back and watch as Natsu trained and learned to control the fire inside himself.  


Natsu watched Lucy train as well, with her mother and with other wizards from across the country. He watched as she struggled with opening more than one gate for her spirits and how she treated them with the utmost kindness and respect. As they grew up, their friendship was cemented into a bond that could not be broken easily. They trusted each other completely after so many years of training together and watching the other person learn and grow. This was obvious on the day that Lucy’s move to the Tower was announced.  


The day started as a normal training day. Lucy and her friends and partners were stretching and getting ready when her mother and father arrived on the training grounds. Everyone shot to their feet immediately when they saw them and lowered themselves into deep bows. Layla laughed at this, reminding them all that she had known many of them since they were young children learning to hold a sword and some for even longer. This made them all laugh, and they relaxed when she told them she wanted them to continue as usual. So, they did.  


This group was made up of the most highly trained fighters in the entire kingdom and beyond. Not only were men and women equally represented, but they were all under twenty-five. These were the people Lucy was closest to in the world and couldn’t imagine her life without them. There was Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, and Wendy. These were her best friends and the people she trusted most in the world. Wendy was the youngest, so she always went first when they trained like this. It was a sort of a final exam day. They were to display what they had been working on all year and demonstrate it proficiently while still allowing some improvisation. It was days like today that made visiting dignitaries tremble in fear when they witnessed it.  


Wendy was a Sky Dragon Slayer and had a lot in common with Natsu and Gajeel (their resident Iron Dragon Slayer). However, where their abilities were better suited to offense, she was better with defense and healing. She spent the following twenty minutes switching between defending herself from attack and healing various ailments the knights presented her with. She performed marvelously and was once again installed as the royal family’s physician and the army’s General of Medicine, a position she had held for the past five years. She was turning seventeen in a few weeks.  


The rest had all been learning to work in teams where they had been individual fighters before. Gajeel and Levy (Solid Script magic user) fought next, followed by Gray (who used Ice Maker magic) and Juvia (a water mage) and Erza (a Requip Mage) and Jellal (a Heavenly Body Mage). These were all wizards around Lucy’s age, but they all held high positions in the army and government of Fiore. Erza and Jellal were high ranking generals with Gajeel and Levy as their support. Gray was the head of the royal police and in charge of the protection of the royal family while Juvia was chief of police for the capital city. It was only Natsu who had not yet received a position. This never bothered him, he was too busy training and planning the epic adventures he would go on. But recently, he had begun to harbor the tiniest doubt that there was a place for him in the capitol and with the royal family. This was all he had ever known. He would do whatever it took to cement his position there, any position. He just had no idea what that position would be.  


The last to fight were Lucy and Natsu. This is what the queen and king had come to see. Their daughter, whether she like it or not, would need a protector in her new home. They just needed to make sure the right choice had been made with regards to that position.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy, Natsu, and co find out if they pass their exams and Lucy explains her plans to keep her wedding date (and stupid princes) as far away as possible.

Natsu and Lucy had been either fighting together or each other for years. Natsu knew all of her celestial spirits and when she would call on them and Lucy knew all of Natsu’s moves. Which he would use for defense, offence, and when he would try to protect her when she didn’t need it. It was a bad habit he had formed when they were children and one he continued to hold onto, whether it earned him a Lucy Kick or not.  


The exercise was simple. They were surrounded by guards and told not to allow a single blow to land on themselves or their partner and to defeat/incapacitate all the guards. They had managed this with ten or fifteen guards before, but now there were thirty and they were backed into each other without much room to move. Making eye contact over their shoulders, they nodded, and began the test. With Lucy’s keys and Natsu’s fire, the whole thing only took about five minutes. They were an intense five minutes filled with fire and calling out to various celestial beings, but five minutes nonetheless. They were ferocious and unforgiving. Natsu may have been the dragon, but no one who ever saw Lucy fight mistook her for a weak princess in need of rescue. It was in these moments that her friends and family knew why she was the Lady Commander of the Fiore Army. It was not a title she had been given, but one she had earned. Not even her mother had been able to obtain it. Lucy always said it was because her mother had never needed the title. Layla had grown up and ruled in a time of peace which allowed her to focus more on the economic and political side of ruling.  


She allowed Lucy to think that. The truth was, while Layla had been a great fighter in a time when it wasn’t really necessary, she never could have matched her daughter. Layla had never been physically imposing and had assumed her daughter would follow in her footsteps and focus more on coordinating her spirits than fighting with them. Lucy on the other hand, had decided at a young age that she would not leave her spirits to fight by themselves. Aquarius, one of her most powerful spirits, introduced her to the whip. Ever since then Lucy had trained and mastered her weapon to the point where her spirits decided she was proficient enough to use a celestial whip (it quickly became one of her most prized possessions). She was merciful when it was required along with being merciless when needed. The Crown Princess of Fiore was the reason no country had dared to attack the kingdom. They feared her more than any other general or leader in any other country. There was only one person they feared more, so much more that it was never spoken of, just widely known. But Lucy wasn’t just a great fighter, she was also remarkable with the economy and laws of the land. She outshined her mother in every way whether she wanted to or not. Layla didn’t mind this, in fact, she rejoiced in it. Her daughter was exactly what the country needed and that was what was important.  


When the smoke finally settled on the training field, the crowd could see the aftermath of Lucy and Natsu. Every guard lay on the ground, some with scorch marks, some with dents on their armor, and others dripping in little pools of water. Natsu and Lucy stood in the center of this destruction without even a scratch. They still stood with their backs together, but instead of in a defensive stance, in one of support. It almost looked like they were holding the other up as they breathed deeply, and the sweat slid down their faces. Lucy’s head rested against Natsu’s shoulder as they both caught their breath and laughed when the cheering started. They slowly stood up and away from each other as the crowd descended with congratulations and exclamations of how incredible and frightening they were.  


The crowd quieted down and parted for the queen and king as they walked toward their daughter and her battle partner. They both bowed as they were approached and assumed a military stance. In this situation, Lucy was not the princess, she was the commander and answered to her queen.  


“That was quite the display Lady Commander, Sir Dragneel,” Queen Layla said as she stopped in front of her daughter. “I have not seen fighting like that in many years.”  


“Thank you, my queen,” was the unison response Layla received. She smiled at this. It was something they had been doing for years whenever it came to military business. She and Jude had always found it funny that two people who bickered almost constantly could act and speak so in tune with one another.  


“Commander, you and the rest of your team are invited to attend a great feast tonight. This is a celebration of your achievements as a group and as individuals. Not only that, but, if I remember correctly, someone is turning twenty-one next week and so a great proclamation will be made at this feast that many will be interested to hear.”  


Layla winked at her daughter as she finished her little speech. Lucy smiled a little at this, but being the good soldier that she was, she simply bowed her head and responded that she and her company would be honored and glad to attend. With this, the royal couple made their leave and headed back to the castle while Lucy’s friends descended upon her with questions.  


“Why would they plan a feast without even knowing if we would pass?” was Wendy’s question. She wasn’t as self-assured as the others no matter how remarkable they told her she was. They mostly rolled their eyes at her before turning back to Lucy.  


“We all know it’s your birthday next week,” Levy said; “but what’s all this about a special proclamation? It’s the first I’ve heard about it.”  


Levy wasn’t the only one confused. They knew about Lucy’s birthday, but they hadn’t heard of any army invading or prince managing to stick around long enough to steal Lucy’s heart. What was it all about?  


“Oh, that’s right. I forgot to tell you all!” Lucy recalled. “I’m moving!”  


* * *

“Moving?! You’re the Crown Princess of Fiore and Lady Commander of the Fiore Army! What do you mean you’re moving?!” Gajeel roared.  


“My twenty-first birthday is next week, and according to the laws of Fiore, as I am unwed and unlikely to become engaged within the week, I must move into the Tower and remain there until some poor son of nobility decides to try and convince me to marry him.”  


“That’s archaic!” Wendy proclaimed, “Not to mention irresponsible. How are you supposed to perform your duties from some tower?”  


“According to the law, Lucy should be able to perform her duties as princess and Lady Commander from the Tower,” Levy explained. As Lucy’s economics tutor and the scribe and researcher for the entire government, she knew a thing or two about the law Lucy was referring to. “She isn’t supposed to fight in direct combat anyway so her duties with the army shouldn’t technically be affected.”  


“Yeah, but she isn’t just a princess and commander! She’s the most feared…” Wendy was cut off from the rest of her comment after Erza stared her down. Only those trusted most by the Royal Family knew of Lucy’s secret duties and the people standing there were the majority of them, but caution was key in this situation.  


“Ummm…ballroom dancer…in the kingdom! How can she show off her skills if she’s stuck in a tower?” Wendy tried to recover but it was a poor attempt that Lucy still appreciated.  


“Well, none of my ancestors had the kind of…dance skills…that I possess so it was never a problem. Besides, being stuck in that tower is a tradition I will follow while continuing my duties. All of them.” The look she gave them as she said this let them know that there was no one in any of the kingdoms who was going to keep her from doing what she could for her country. Even if it was the country itself.  


“But why must they lock you away just because you aren’t married yet? Juvia would simply lose her mind if she were separated from her Gray for any length of time.”  


Everyone tried not to roll their eyes at her. Hell itself probably couldn’t keep her from Gray.  


“How else are they going to keep Bunny Girl docile enough for one of those punks to try and talk her into marrying them?” Gajeel responded. His comment earned him glares from the group and Levy’s heel in his shin, which hurt more than he imagined it would. They had all agreed years ago not to mention the incident with the bunny suit, but unfortunately the nickname stuck and Gajeel refused to let it go.  


“Gajeel isn’t wrong though,” Jellal supplied, “even if his way of expressing himself is rather abrasive. We all know how strong and proud the Heartfilia family is, especially Lucy. She has much to be proud of and probably doesn’t see why she needs a man to continue to rule and do her duties.”  


“Jellal is right, I do not feel that I need a man to continue to perform my duties, but the law dictates it. Even though I’m only twenty-one and I wouldn’t even dream of marrying anyone this young. Which is why I’m going to change things up a bit.” Lucy smiled slightly to herself as she thought through her plan again. Her friends seemed confused, so now seemed as good a time as any to explain.  


“Traditionally, once the princess moves into her tower, suitors from other kingdoms will travel and stay with her in guest rooms. As she cannot leave, it gives them a chance to get to know her, whether she wants them to or not. But no one has ever accused me of being a traditional princess. I have a plan that will allow me to continue to do what I must for the country without the interference of simpering princes and their courtiers.”  


“How are you going to do that?” Gray asked.  


Lucy had discussed her plan with only Natsu, so the confused faces of her friends were expected. It had taken some time to think of the plan, and a way to implement it that would allow her to still see her generals and friends when needed. Thus, her proclamation was conceived.  


“No man of royal blood seeking to make me his bride will be allowed to enter my tower. If he forces himself upon my tower, he will be dealt with quickly and severely by the protector chosen by my parents.” She smiled at her friends with such pride and determination that even if they weren’t sure how she was going to pull it off, they knew she would.  


“Is that legal?"

"What protector?"

"You’re never going to get married, are you?” were the questions thrown at her after her little declaration.  


“Of course, it’s legal. I made sure of it. As we all know, Fiore has strict laws regarding these sorts of crimes. Any man or woman who forces themselves or attempts to force themselves on anyone else is dealt with in the harshest ways possible. The only crime worse is murder. While studying the laws that I will one day enforce, I found exactly what I needed. When I am forced to move into the Tower, the building will basically become an extension of myself. All the protections and services afforded to my person will then extend to the Tower. Therefore, any prince who forced himself into my Tower without my consent would basically be forcing himself on me. Not to mention I’m technically stuck there and if they get in I can’t leave without worse consequences. So, I am making it so that they will never enter in the first place. Also, of course I’m going to get married someday Gray, I just don’t want to anytime soon. I care enough for Fiore to make sure that no matter what happens to me, the Heartfilia family will have an heir, whether through love or politics.”  


Lucy’s heart tightened every time she said something like that, which seemed to be more and more often these days. She knew one day she would have to marry so the Hearfilia line could continue. The more than likely possibility that the man she had given her heart to would have to watch as she married another was what caused her distress. Even though she could never tell him how she felt about him, she would love him for the rest of her life and betraying him by marrying another was one wound she would put off for as long as possible. Of course, being caught up in her own despair, she didn’t notice the way Natsu’s shoulders would tighten any time she mentioned her inevitable marriage.  


“As for the protector, my family is the reason the cliché of the damsel locked in a tower guarded by a beast exists. Before the women of my family found the warriors within themselves, protectors were needed to guard them from invading forces. As some of you may have noticed, my family is incredibly close to the dragons that roam these lands. This is because of a pact they made generations ago. The dragons would protect the princesses and the country would protect the dragons. Igneel himself protected my mother during her confinement. That is one reason why Igneel and Natsu came to the court. When Igneel heard I had been born, he rightly guessed his services might be needed again and brought Natsu with him. I will continue my duties for my country, without the nonsense of princes trying to become more than they are, and I am hoping you will all help me with that.”  


They looked at each other for a few minutes before they all looked back at Lucy.  


“How can we be of service Princess Lucy?” was all they said as they kneeled before their future queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! I really appreciate everyone who has read so far and I hope you continue to read! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and co attend a feast being held in their honor and Layla has an announcement that will shock not only them, but the entire kingdom.

That night, Lucy and her comrades entered the banquet hall looking for all the world as the most powerful people in the country, despite their ages. Lucy led them in one of her elegant ball gowns made specifically for occasions like this. The trailing skirts and tight bodice were so different form the clothes she preferred. When she trained, she wore trousers and a loose tunic with a belt for her whip and gate keys. When she was the Lady Commander she wore much the same with additions of armor. She loved her dresses, but at times like this, when visiting dignitaries stared at her, analyzing her, she wanted nothing more than the comfort of her whip and trousers. She carried her keys with her of course, she’d had specially made belts to go with all her dresses. Some of the nobles complained about this; they felt like she was armed and a threat when she had her celestial partners so close at hand. Of course, they didn’t know she was dangerous with or without her keys, but she preferred it that way.  


Natsu, as always, was on her right with Erza on her left. The rest arranged themselves behind them in what would seem to be a random pattern but was practiced and planned. Wendy walked directly behind Lucy, so she could protect the princess at a moment’s notice and the rest arranged themselves by partner with the strongest on the ends as a kind of barricade. They always travelled this way, even when it was ruined by the necessity to separate when they sat down.  


Her friends could wear less elaborate gowns and suits and sit wherever they wanted. Lucy was forced to sit at the head table and look act the perfect princess, not someone who could take them down with a single flick of her wrist. Her only consolation in this circus was Natsu. He never ate at the banquets. He would eat before and after, but during he was Lucy’s personal bodyguard. She didn’t need him to do this of course, and often fought against it, explaining how unfair it was. She could protect herself better than anyone in the kingdom and she hated to eat and try to make small talk while he stood in the shadows on high alert. No matter what she said, he always told her not to worry. He was a big boy who could go a couple hours without eating and she should let someone else worry for a little while. Besides, he gorged himself the rest of the day anyway and the queen always had a tasty spread sent to him after these events because she felt bad as well. Food made up for the drama. Lucy gave up fighting him on it a long time ago, but it still annoyed her that she had to sit in front of the nobility with him behind her like some sort of watch dog. He was so much more than that and she was determined for the kingdom to see him for what he truly was: a fearsome warrior and loyal friend.  


Natsu hated these events as much as Lucy did. There were too many people and too many variables. He hated the way the visiting princes would watch Lucy, not as someone to be respected, but a prize to be won. Not only that, there were too many people he didn’t know with weapons that he couldn’t be sure were only ornamental. Natsu knew Lucy could take care of herself, but as their group reached the head table he oriented himself, so he stood behind her right shoulder as she faced their group. Erza stepped back next to Jelall and they all bowed to their princess before taking their seats. Then, Natsu lead the way around the table and pulled out Lucy’s chair for her so she could float down into the chair like a proper princess. She hated it. He backed into the shade of the curtains that provided a backdrop for the royal family and waited for the big announcements.  


They didn’t have to wait long. After the welcoming statements were over and the feast delivered, the hall dissolved into separate conversations, everyone wondering what the feast was being held for. The princess’ birthday wasn’t for another week. Why were they here? Their questions were answered when Queen Layla stood, silencing the hall with her presence.  


“Esteemed guests and respected allies, King Jude and I would like to thank you for attending our celebration tonight. It may seem confusing as we are having an even larger celebration next week in honor of Princess Lucy’s twenty-first birthday. However, today some important decisions were made that deserved some fanfare for their announcement. As some of you may know, the training year for our army and police leaders has ended. It is with great pride that we announce the positions that are being awarded to our incredible young people this year.”  


Lucy and her friends all hated this time of year. As their names were called by the queen, they walked forward to be handed a scroll with their assignment and position and returned to their seats after bowing to the royal family. No one expected this ceremony to be any different from the others in years before. Erza and Jellal were called and once again named the Generals of the Army of Fiore. Gajeel was again appointed their second in command for battle and Levy for tactics and research. Gray as Captain of the Royal Guard and Juvia as the Chief of the Fiore Police. Once again Wendy was proclaimed the Chief Medic for the Fiore army and personal emergency physician for the royal family. And again, despite Natsu’s impeccable skill and performance, the Queen skipped him over to announce Lucy’s accolades. Every year it happened it angered Lucy a little bit more and Natsu could see her shoulders stiffen from the strain of not saying anything to her mother. Nevertheless, when the queen announced her name, she stood with a grace one only achieves from years of practice. Holding her head high with her shoulders back, Lucy walked around the table to her mother, knelt, and bowed her head as Queen Layla began to speak.  


“Lucy Heartfilia has been a shining example of everything this country looks for in a leader. She is brave and strong, not to mention intelligent and kind. She performed incredibly today and has once again proven that she deserves the titles we bestow on her. Lucy Heartfilia, it is with great pleasure that the Royal Court of Fiore appoints you once again to the position of Lady Commander of the Fiore Army, Crown Princess of Fiore and heir to the throne. People of Fiore, have we chosen well for our future leaders?”  


There was a resounding cry of affirmation and joy and applause. Lucy stood slowly and looked at her mother. She didn’t turn to see how her friends were taking the news or look to see the sea of smiling and cheering people. She looked at her mother and she knew the queen understood what she was thinking. To anyone else, the set of her shoulders and tilt of her chin could have been a stance of pride. It was only those who knew her well that could see the rage and defiance boiling beneath the surface. Natsu tried to catch Lucy’s eye to stop her from saying or doing something that might get her into trouble, but Lucy was protective of her friends and suffered from what some might consider an overdeveloped sense of justice. Layla raised a hand to quiet the crowds.  


“Princess Lucy, is there anything you would like to say to the people?”  


“Yes mother, there is if I may.”  


Queen Layla bowed her head in acknowledgment and resumed her seat. Natsu wanted nothing more than to stop Lucy from doing whatever it was that she was doing, but here, he had no authority and no cause. All he could do was stand by and watch Lucy’s drama unfold.  


“People of Fiore, I am honored and humbled by the decision the court has made in placing their trust in me. I can only hope that I will be equal to the task in the coming years. As many of you know, my twenty-first birthday is next week and as I remain unmarried, it will be time for me to begin my confinement.”  


There were nods and mutters from the crowd. They all knew it was coming, they just didn’t know what Lucy would need to say about it now. Surely all the important details had been settled already?  


“Because of my position, there are many duties I must perform to protect this kingdom. Nothing is more important to me than Fiore, not even my own life. If I had to choose between the kingdom’s survival and my own, I would pick the kingdom every time. I want to be the best Lady Commander and Crown Princess I can be and that means I must devote every hour of my life to these stations. I understand my confinement in the Tower is to help me to find a husband and continue the Heartfilia line, but in a time where are our neighbors are at war and there is danger at our gates, I cannot stand idly by and wait to be liberated. I will enter the Tower next week and I will continue to live there for as long as necessary. However, I promise you, the people of Fiore, that I will not become distracted. I will not become a damsel in distress waiting to be carried into the sunset. I will fight for you and alongside you when I can. I will allow no obstructions or distractions. So that I may serve you to the best of my ability, I have come to a decision. No man of noble blood may enter that tower for as long as I live in it without my express permission. I will allow no obstacles to what I seek. What I seek is a lasting peace between kingdoms and within our own kingdom. Make no mistake, I will marry one day, but not until our survival and continued growth as a people is secured. I will not leave you without your leader when you will need her most. I will do whatever I can to continue the greatness of our country. My personal happiness comes last; the happiness of the people comes first. To this end, I will work tirelessly to be what you need me to be. I hope you will find me a satisfactory Crown Princess and Lady Commander. Thank you.”  


As she finished her speech, Lucy did not wait to see how the people would react to her news. She quickly and elegantly curtsied and walked back to her chair, resuming her seat. As she sat, she looked out at the shocked faces and prayed she had not made the wrong decision. Just as she began to worry, a gigantic cheer went up from the crowd and people jumped to their feet to applaud furiously. This was the princess they needed; they all knew it. Her promises to them would not be broken. She would do everything to protect them. She was even willing to sacrifice her own happiness for however long for them! That strictly wasn’t true as she was rather happy not to get married any time soon, but the people didn’t need to know the details.  


Queen Layla and King Jude sat in silence for a moment. Then, they looked at each other long and hard before nodding. They knew she would probably pull a stunt like this. It was why they had their plan in place the way it was. Nobility wouldn’t fight a dragon just to meet and try to woo the princess, especially if she had no intention of being wooed. But perhaps they would be more willing to challenge a dragon with less scales and fangs.  


After a few minutes of applause and encouragement, the queen stood once again.  


“The king and I have always known our daughter to be a selfless creature, but she showed it once again today. We love and appreciate her dedication to this kingdom. We could not be prouder. However, as she has mentioned the event taking place next week, now is as good a time as any to make this announcement.”  


The banquet hall was silent when the queen mentioned a new announcement. What could she be talking about? Shouldn’t this wait for the birthday celebration?  


“As many of you know, when the princess begins her life in the Tower, and for its duration, she has a protector. Thanks to our relationship with the dragon race, one of their kind has typically filled this role. The great and mighty Igneel was my own protector for my stay in the Tower, and a fiercer or more loyal guardian I could not have wished for. He regrets not being here today, but he said these banquet halls can be stuffy enough without his blowing smoke everywhere.”  


This earned her a laugh from the surrounding nobility. They remained confused however. Where could she be going with this?  


“Many of you do not realize it, but my daughter has been rather frustrated with me tonight. She feels I have slighted a close companion of hers not only tonight but for many years past. I believe she will understand why that has occurred now. Natsu Dragneel! Please, come forward.”  


Natsu’s head shot up from where he had been watching Lucy’s reactions to her mother’s speech and a look of confused hesitation filled his features as he reluctantly stepped before Queen Layla. He hated leaving Lucy’s side and hated attention even more. He was in no way used to attention of any kind except for on the battlefield and when he was with his friends where he could show off and not be held accountable for the fire damage. It was only his strong sense of duty that propelled him forward. Lucy seemed confused, as did the rest of the assembly, including their friends. Natsu strode forward and knelt on one knee before the queen.  


“Natsu Dragneel, you have been a member of this court since you were young. Over the years, your peers have been given great opportunities and roles within this government. But you never did. Not once did you complain, and not once did you cry out at the injustice. You continued your duties to the best of your ability and better and excelled. When we saw you fight alongside Princess Lucy today, it was obvious. Generals Erza and Jellal are strong, as are Captain Gray and Chief Juvia, but you have a strength that goes beyond what is needed for their lives and positions. You have stayed true and loyal to the princess from the moment you entered this court with no thought for reward or recognition. Natsu Dragneel, the Throne of Fiore names you, as the successor to Igneel and Bearer of his Name, Protector of the Tower and the Princess Who Resides.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! Thanks for checking out my work! If you have any suggestions or ideas, leave a comment or kudos, both are pretty amazing!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Layla's announcement and a lesson in dragon parenting.

The silence that permeated the room was deafening. Everyone stared in shock at the Queen, including Lucy, Natsu, and their friends. Queen Layla allowed the silence to continue for a moment before she once again addressed the assembly.  


“We understand that this decision may come as a shock to many, both within and without the court. King Jude and I have long discussed who our daughter’s guardian would be, since her infancy in fact. From the time she was born we knew she would be special, and the world she would be ruling in would be different from ours. It was when Igneel and Natsu joined the court that we saw a solution to our worries. Almost immediately Natsu was assigned to be our daughter’s bodyguard. He has watched over no other member of the court and his dedication and loyalty has been focused solely on Lucy. He may object to our saying this, but Natsu’s loyalty has always been to Lucy, not the crown and certainly not the court.”  


At this all eyes trained on Natsu and Lucy. Despite their best efforts, light blushes adorned their cheeks at the attention, and at Natsu being blatantly called out for his allegiances. He was glad Gray and Gajeel couldn’t see his face or he knew he would have to punch their lights out later.  


“When it became obvious our daughter would not marry or become engaged by her twenty-first birthday, the king and I began discussing who to assign to the tower. At first, we discussed Igneel and other dragons residing in our land, but none would be as committed to our daughter’s safety as Natsu has been for almost his entire life. When we too realized the tower is simply an extension of the princess living there, we knew we had our answer.”  


As Layla continued her speech, both Natsu and Lucy managed to hide the war of emotions going on inside themselves. Lucy had come to terms with her unrequited and seriously forbidden love for Natsu when they were sixteen. It wasn’t until then that she even realized she was in love with him, on his birthday.  


* * *

_Natsu was almost finished opening his presents when Igneel finally roused himself from his place by the bonfire. Natsu unwrapped his last gift (a set of armor specifically made to withstand heat and light that had been crafted by Leo at Lucy’s request) when Igneel asked for everyone’s attention. He had Natsu stand before him as he seemed to look into his adopted son’s very soul. After a few moments, he made his announcement._  


_“Sixteen is no age to consider marriage or even the rest of your life when you’re a human, but there is a dragon custom I would like to continue in spite of that. Natsu,” here he looked his young son up and down before settling on his face with what could only be described as intense pride, “you have become a fine warrior and honorable knight. While you will continue to strive for perfection, I want you to know how proud I am of your accomplishments and where you will go in the future.”_  


_Ignoring Natsu’s blush and the applause from partygoers, Igneel turned his head so he could pick up a parcel he had hidden behind himself. Dropping it in Natsu’s hands, he gestured for him to open it and explained the gift as he did so._  


_“It is customary for a young dragon to receive a particular gift on his sixteenth birthday. For dragons, sixteen is older and more mature leading to the present being used almost immediately. I have given Natsu two rings made from one of my own fangs. He will wear his starting today and will wear it until his final day. The second ring is for his future mate.”_  


_Almost immediately people laughed at Natsu’s deepening blush or the various jokes shouted by Gajeel and Gray, mostly centering around Natsu never being able to find a girl willing to spend two minutes with him let alone the rest of her life. Lucy did not laugh however. She suddenly felt hot all over and unreasonably angry at whoever this future mate would be. How dare they even consider taking her Natsu from her. He was her best friend and battle partner and bodyguard and… While she was listing all that he was to her was when she realized it. She was in love with him. No matter how ludicrous it sounded, she wanted to be the future mate Igneel was talking about. At that same moment she knew it could never happen. She would have to marry royalty and produce an heir to the throne. There was no way her parents would allow Natsu to be her husband and king. Would Natsu even want to be king? He was wild and carefree and totally unsuited to run a country. But, it seemed she loved him anyway. As she dealt with her sudden realization, Igneel continued,_  


_“Dragon parents have the ability to sense who their offspring will be attracted to and who they will want to bond with. The moment we meet this person, it becomes clear to us that one day they will be a part of our children’s lives, and families. With this knowledge, I have carved this ring to fit the finger of your future mate and only her. You will know when the time is right to present it to her. Until that day you will wear it on a chain around your neck and it will never leave you. This is my gift to you.”_  


_Natsu ran and hugged his father around the neck while Igneel tried his best not to blow smoke at the other guests while he laughed. Natsu’s friends immediately charged forward to look at the rings more closely. Somehow, Igneel had managed to engrave the rings with a scale pattern, one that matched him and Natsu (although it was only present on him when he was using an extreme amount of power). His name had also been etched onto the inner side of the ring he would wear around his neck, which led his friends to believe his wife’s name would be on his. He had already put it on though and refused to take it off no matter how much Gray teased him. Lucy simply stood in the back as her heart slowly hardened to not only all other men, but against Natsu himself._  


* * *

These memories came rushing back to Lucy in this moment and she couldn’t help but look at Natsu and see him in a similar state of distress and deep contemplation, which was new for him.  


“As the Guardian of the Tower, Natsu has now been awarded the title of Lord and will receive all the benefits of his new title. We congratulate him and know he will not fail in his duties. Now that our announcements are made, let us continue with our celebration!”  


Another cheer went up from the audience and soon everyone went back to their food and drink and soon forgot all about the new Lord Dragneel and Princess Lucy’s bold declaration.  


Lucy was soon able to make her escape. Everyone knew she hated parties and she cited fatigue from training earlier that day as a need for rest. There was a good deal of planning and packing she would have to coordinate and she needed her sleep. She was allowed to leave and fled the hall as soon as she was able. Natsu followed close behind as always and soon it was just the two of them as she walked as quickly as she could back to her chambers. She needed time alone to think and process everything that had happened. She couldn’t simply walk in silence though.  


“Congratulations Lord Dragneel,” she said over her shoulder sending him a small wink and a smile.  


“Thank you, prisoner 001,” he replied which managed to startle a laugh out of her despite the sadness clawing its way into her heart.  


“I suppose you will be my warden soon enough. I thought you would have to live with just being a lowly guard.”  


“You’re such a weirdo Luce,” Natsu laughed from behind her. That sound always made Lucy happy, no matter what else was going on, but not today. She was so distracted she missed the sad tone his laugh had. Only a low chuckle left her.  


“Idiot.”  


They parted outside Lucy’s chambers. Natsu wasn’t going far, he never did. When it was decided he would guard her and be her only guard, the queen and king decided they wanted to keep him close. His chambers were directly next to hers, connected by a single door in their bedrooms. While these doors could be bolted from either side, they never were. Lucy’s parents trusted them and decided it would be pointless to have the door and then keep it locked all the time. It would defeat the purpose if Natsu had to take the time to knock the door down to save Lucy from whatever trouble she was in.  


As soon as Lucy stepped through her door, she took a deep breath and immediately slid to the floor, her body wracked with almost silent sobs. Within moments, two pairs of gentle hands lifted Lucy from the floor and carried her to her wash room. The tub was filled with warm water and Aries and Virgo undressed Lucy, washed the perfumes and makeup from her skin, and gently washed her hair. Lucy hadn’t summoned them, and she never would when she was distressed if she had the choice. Because of the close relationship between a celestial spirit mage and her spirits (especially because of how close Lucy and hers were) they could tell when she was in distress whether it be emotionally of physically. They never asked permission and it was never spoken about later. Lucy often had to put up a strong front before the people and her enemies. This led to her often bottling her emotions until they overflowed. No one other than her spirits had ever seen her cry, not even her own mother.  


As Virgo and Aries finished dressing Lucy for bed they heard a knock on her door. Not the door leading into the hallway, but the door that connected her room to Natsu’s. They all looked at each other in surprise (well, Aries and Lucy did, Virgo’s expression never changed no matter what) and Virgo turned to Lucy and asked,  


“Shall we ask him to leave Princess?”  


“No. You two go back to the Spirit World. I can handle this myself. Thank you.”  


Aries departed after a small hug, but Virgo seemed to want to continue their conversation.  


“Princess, we have been serving you for several years now, some longer than others, and we have never asked you for anything. We have all discussed it, and if you are agreeable, we have one request for you.”  


Lucy was more than a little puzzled, and flustered as Natsu once again knocked on her door,  


“You all know I would give my life for you if you would allow it. Ask me for anything and it’s yours.”  


“We would like to be the ones to staff your Tower. Capricorn would act as your steward, Aries and I would be your maids, and the rest would fill in the other positions.”  


Virgo never embellished anything, unless it was a dress, and this speech was no different. Lucy had no idea why they would be asking this of her, but she didn’t have long to think about it as Natsu continued to pound on her door.  


“I would be honored.”  


With one last small hug from Virgo, she melted into thin air and Lucy walked forward to open the door. Immediately Natsu walked in without even asking and made it halfway across the room before looking back at her.  


“I was starting to get worried. You shouldn’t make me wait like that! What if something had happened to ya? Never mind. Can we…uh...Luce, why do you look different?”  


He had finally stopped and noticed the way she was dressed. Her dressing gown kept her mostly modest, but that didn’t stop him from seeing a flash of her leg as she adjusted her weight, rocking back and forth on her feet from her anxiety. He also noticed her hair. It was hanging around her shoulders and was still damp from her bath. She looked almost innocent and calm except for the blush making its way up her neck and across her cheeks from the way he was staring at her.  


“I just got out of the washroom Natsu,” she said simply as she breezed past him to her vanity, so she could begin braiding her hair, “what do you need?”  


He stood staring for another moment before he was able to collect himself. He cleared his throat and, in the mirror,, Lucy could see that he was uncomfortable with whatever discussion they were about to have.  


“I’m leaving Luce.”  


Lucy shot up from her chair and turned to look at him better. Surely, he must be joking.  


“What are you talking about?”  


Natsu took a deep breath and sat at one of the stools she kept by her fireplace.  


“I’m sorry. That didn’t come out right. I’m not leaving any time soon. But one day I will leave. It probably won’t be for several years the way you’re going, but I’ll leave Fiore the day you find a husband. I’m not very good with words Luce, you know that. After all these years we’ve spent together you should. I will protect you as I have sworn to do until you finally find some ponce you can stand to marry. That’s when I will leave and never come back. I know I’ll be breaking my promise to you, but it’s something I’ve got to do.”  


He stood from his place by the fire and walked over to her. He gently took her hand, turned it over, and placed something in it.  


“I can’t watch you marry another man,” was his whispered farewell as he left her room to return to his.  


Lucy stood still for a moment, forgetting how to breath. Eventually she remembered and gasped loudly, filling her screaming lungs with the air they needed. She looked down into her hand and felt that she might actually faint. He had given her the ring he had worn around his neck since his sixteenth birthday. She slowly removed the chain and hesitated before finally slipping it onto her finger. Igneel had said the ring would only fit the woman he foresaw as Natsu’s future mate, and it fit her perfectly.  


She had never moved faster in her life. She flew across her room and yanked open the door separating the two of them. He spun around, raising his fists as if he was being attacked. Which he was in a sense. Lucy never slowed as she rushed to him and grabbed his wrist, lifting it so they could both see the ring he had worn for years and would wear for the rest of his life.  


“Show me.”  


Slowly, never letting his eyes leave hers, he removed his ring and showed her the inscription: Lucy Heartfilia. She continued to stare at it as he slipped it back on his finger and finally lifted her eyes to his face.  


“I’m so sorry Luce. I know you didn’t ask for this and that you don’t want it, but I don’t know what else to do. I had to tell you.”  


“You idiot,” was all she could manage before she gave into her instincts and pulled him down, crashing her lips against his.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capricorn wakes Lucy for her day and some jerks decide to bad-mouth Fairy Tail.

“Your Highness? It is currently seven o’clock in the morning, you have training with Lord Dryer at nine o’clock, and you like to be at breakfast at least an hour before you leave for the field, so your stomach can settle.”  


Capricorn had always been punctual, and this morning was no different. He walked across Lucy’s room and pulled back the curtains, making sure she would be ready for the day.  


“Thank you Capricorn,” was the only response Lucy could muster as she yawned loudly into her hand and snuggled back into her warm, and strangely hard, pillow.  


“Also, Madame, you may need to allow Master Natsu to get out of the bed first so he can warm the bath water for you. Call on me if you need anything,” and with that, he disappeared.  


This impromptu statement caused Lucy’s eyes to shoot open and to sit violently forward, clutching her blankets to her chest. Apparently Natsu found Lucy’s discomfort and shock funny as he laughed and pulled her back down against his chest, what she had previously believed to be her pillow.  


“Stop being such a weirdo Luce, it’s too early in the morning.”  


“Natsu! Someone just saw us, in bed together, undressed, unmarried!”  


“Yeah, and it was Capricorn, one of your spirits. The ones who would die for you if you let them. He told me about how Virgo asked for them to be the staff in the Tower and that you agreed. Capricorn said it was because they thought something like this would happen eventually anyway and decided it would be better for you if they were the ones who might catch us, since they’ve known about you being in love with me for forever.”  


Just saying that made Natsu laugh, and as Lucy turned to him, she could see pride behind that smirk of his. Everything he was saying made sense, it was the perfect plan actually and she was so glad her friends had thought of it, but that didn’t change what had happened the night before and where they were this morning.  


“Natsu, do you think we made the right choice? Obviously, I’m rather…fond…of you,” and Lucy hit him across the face with a pillow for his laughter at her choice of words, “and I don’t want to marry anyone else or be with anyone else, but there is no way my parents or the Council will allow us to be married.”  


All the euphoria and happiness from the night before slowly started to evaporate as Lucy contemplated the implications of what they had done. Luckily, Natsu always had an answer, and this one seemed to actually be good.  


“You can’t get married to some pretty boy prince if you’re already married.”  


“But we can’t get married, that’s what I am telling you.”  


“Well, hehe, you see…” Natsu’s voice trailed away and he refused to look Lucy in the eye. He seemed almost guilty, and Lucy tried not to think about how adorable his blush was.  


“Natsu, what have you done!”  


“It isn’t something I did, but what we did,” he groaned loudly and fell back against the bed. He threw his arm over his face so he didn’t have to look at Lucy while he told her this.  


“With dragon couples, after they’ve exchanged rings or gifts or whatever, the ‘marriage’ takes place which bonds those two dragons for life. This ‘marriage’ is basically…just…mating.”  


Lucy looked hard and long at Natsu. She knew she should probably be angry about this since he hadn’t told her (not that either of them had been thinking very clearly the night before) but all she could feel was relief.  


“Natsu that’s fantastic,” she cried as she basically choked him to death by throwing her arms around her neck, “Dragon marriages are legal and binding even in our laws! I don’t know why I hadn’t thought of that!”  


Natsu seemed pretty impressed with himself and more rambunctious than ever as they tried to get ready for the morning. Lord Dryer (Gramps) was back and that meant special training. He was basically the best tactician and diplomat in the country and the master of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was what Lucy and her friends called themselves when they were young and all training together. They thought it would be special and cool if they had a name and a group that belonged to them, so Gramps humored them and Fairy Tail was born. Gramps being back also meant that the Strauss siblings were back. Lisanna, the youngest, was Fiore’s chief dignitary and diplomat to most countries. Elfman was the middle child and presumably the muscle to protect his sisters. Elfman was a force to behold sure, but it was Mira Jane who was the true terror in the family. She was the oldest and one of the most powerful mages Fiore had ever seen. In their younger days, Erza and Mira often fought for the top spot until they learned to cooperate with each other. Mira was head of security for her little sister and they were almost never at home. That didn’t stop them from forming attachments though. Mira and Laxus Dryer (the Master of Arms and a Lightening Dragon Slayer) had married a little over a year ago.  


After finally getting dressed and making their way down to the great hall, Lucy and Natsu spotted their friends, including the Strauss siblings and Laxus.  


“What are you doing here Laxus? Shouldn’t you be polishing Gramps’ shield or something?” No one protested the electric shock Natsu received for that.  


After welcoming everyone home and hearing a little about their travels, Natsu and Lucy headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast. On their way back, they happened to over hear some comments from the visiting nobility.  


“Ha! Did you see that circus that put on for us last night! Trying to show off their people and make us all think they’re dangerous or something. I bet my men could beat any of them with one hand tied behind his back!”  


“Yeah, especially that princess of theirs. A general?! No way. I would love to meet her in the ring though. Might be able to teach her a thing or two.”  


The two men, young lords from neighboring countries, laughed at each other and continued to drink their wine, despite the fact that it was eight in the morning.  


Immediately Lucy froze and her plate would have hit the ground if Natsu hadn’t caught it. Lucy could stand the whispering when it was about her. She had grown up with it and learned to deal with it the best she could. Her friends though. She wouldn’t allow these men to mock them like this. She couldn’t. If it weren’t for Natsu she would have made them pay then and there. Holding both of their plates, Natsu quickly leaned toward Lucy and whispered,  


“They’re not worth it,” before lightly and quickly kissing her cheek.  


Lucy seemed to shake herself from her daze and blinked at Natsu, seeing his concern. She simply took her plate from him, gave him a weak smile, and walked toward their table.  


* * *

Across the hall, the members of Fairy Tail seemed to be the only ones to have noticed the blood bath that almost occurred. They could feel the anger rolling off of Lucy and they immediately stopped eating and would have stood to assist if they hadn’t seen the rest. Not once had any of them seen Natsu act this way in public. Lucy could lose her temper sure, but Natsu? They had never seen anything other than the loud and destructive guy they knew. Seeing him talk softly to Lucy with worry in his eyes and to even kiss her cheek! It was unprecedented and highly illegal. Immediately the confusion set in when Lucy didn’t deliver a swift “Lucy Kick” to send him flying, but to instead smile at him and then begin walking toward them. Something was going on. They could see on Lucy’s face that she had a plan for dealing with whatever angered her. They would go along with it, either because it was the right thing or because it would be fun. But that still left the question: What was going on between Lucy and Natsu?  


They wouldn’t get their answer anytime soon, because as soon as Lucy sat down, a devilish grin spread across her face.  


“Everyone, I have an idea and I need some help…”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gramps is back and that means training and Lucy recruits her friends for a special mission

After breakfast, everyone started toward the training field. Lucy explained her plan to them and how she was going to get Gramps and her mother in on it, but it would have to wait until after training. Typically they got the day after exams off, but since Gramps was home, rest could wait. Makarov was sitting on a barrel reading some parchment a messenger had handed to him right before they arrived. He seemed a little nervous, but as soon as he heard his brats making as much noise as possible on their way over, he put the paper down and called out to them,  


“Aren’t some of you supposed to be the stealthiest soldiers in the country?”  


“Gramps!”  


They all ran toward him to hug him, ask about his journey, if he brought them any presents. With him, they would always be the children he helped to raise, no matter how old they got. That never stopped him from messing with them though.  


“Lucy! I hear you’re making the big move next week! And that you stirred up some trouble. That’s my girl!”  


He proceeded to make it look like he was going to tap her on the shoulder, but as always, ended up slapping her hip instead.  


“Damnit old man, can’t you keep your hands to yourself!?” was always Natsu’s reaction as he charged Gramps with flaming fists and got knocked across the field for his efforts. The rest simply sighed and turned back to Gramps.  


“Alright you brats. I heard you all got your spots back and will continue to annoy me for the foreseeable future. I may be proud of you, but that doesn’t mean you can slack off. So, as a reward for actually showing up today, instead of sleeping in like the lazy nuisances you are, we are going to have a bit of a tournament.”  


Everyone perked up at this. They may be adults with important positions in the government, but they were all still extremely competitive. Gramps had an entire arena set up for the tourney they were having. There was even prize money. 100 gold pieces would go to the victor. That was a lot of money and they were surprised Gramps would be that generous.  


“Nah. I’ve got a bet going on. If I win, they owe me 200 gold and if I lose I just lose out on the prize money. I’m not worried though. You brats haven’t let me down yet.”  


“Are you going to tell us what the bet is?”  


“No, Erza, I’m not because I don’t want to. Now, all of you line up over on the starting line.”  


Laxus walked over to stand next to his grandfather as he didn’t wish to participate, and the rest got into position. They started with a race and moved on to knife throwing, archery, spear throwing and other events to widdle them down to two. Finally, the only two left were Lucy and Natsu which earned grumbles from Gajeel (who could make a spear but apparently couldn’t throw one) and Erza and Mira who had gotten disqualified when they were caught aiming their bows at each other.  


“Now this is the fun part kids. I know what the final event is and you losers are going to think of some way to make it as hard as possible. And I’m not telling you what the event is so get creative.”  


Lucy and Natsu were starting to get a little nervous at this point as they watched their friends smile at them in a way not at all friendly. After a few minutes of deliberation, Erza turned to Gramps and said,  


“They will be blindfolded for this event.”  


Dread immediately pooled in their stomachs. If they had to aim or swing anything they might end up killing themselves or someone else. There was no way this could end well.  


Gramps laughed gleefully and probably would have rubbed his hands together in delight if he wasn’t still holding the bag of gold.  


“I’m so proud to see how cutthroat you all turned out to be.”  


Everyone, especially Laxus, rolled their eyes at this and Gramps cleared his throat to make his announcement.  


“Alright. The final event is this… Wrestling.”  


While everyone else gasped or laughed, Lucy let out a sigh of relief. The chances of them killing anyone barehanded were pretty slim. She looked at Natsu and saw that signature grin slowly cross his face and she knew there was no way she could let him win.  


Everyone walked over to the grassy area where a ring had been put down with chalk, and took Natsu and Lucy’s extra layers from them. Some might have thought this indecent, but they had all known each other since they were young and you don’t get much privacy while traveling in an army, even if you’re a princess or the Lady Commander.  


This left Natsu and Lucy in their shirts and trousers and nothing else. As Levy was tying the blindfold over Lucy’s eyes, she noticed a bruise on her neck.  


“Lu? How did you get this bruise on your neck? Did you bump into something?”  


Natsu’s laugh was quickly cut off by the sudden feeling of dread and death he felt emanating from Lucy. She recovered quickly though and simply replied,  


“I slipped in the tub last night.”  


With the blindfolds tied, everyone stepped back to watch what they thought would be an absolutely hilarious scene as their friends stumbled around the ring looking for each other. They were sadly disappointed.  


They both crouched into a defensive position and listened for any sign that the other would move.  


“Nervous Natsu?”  


“Never weirdo.”  


Natsu moved first knowing Lucy’s hearing wasn’t as good as his and managed to grab her arm before she realized he was moving. She was ready though and quickly turned and pulled him up and over her shoulder and sent him to the ground. They continued this violent dance for at least ten minutes, their friends calling taunts and advice from the side. They thought Natsu had won when he finally had Lucy on her knees with her arms pinned behind her. He leaned down and breathed heavily into her ear, asking,  


“Ready to accept defeat Princess?”  


“Not on your life. I’m all fired up.”  


Before Natsu could complain about her stealing his line, she yanked one of her arms free and managed to get him on the ground beneath her, legs locked with hers so he couldn’t throw her off and his arms pinned under his head. Lucy had won.  


Before their friends could mob them, Lucy leaned down and whispered,  


“Don’t worry Natsu. I’m sure I can think of a decent consolation prize.”  


Before he could even respond they were pulling Lucy off of him and their blindfolds were removed. They looked terrifying. They were both covered in dirt and grass stains, with a few new bruises for Wendy to take care of. Gramps handed her the bag of coins and laughed happily.  


“That’s 100 gold for me. I knew you wouldn’t let me down Lucy!”  


“Who was betting against you?”  


“Oh, your mother. She thought you and Natsu would make it to the end but that Natsu would win because you wouldn’t be willing to hurt him. Ha! Proved her wrong.”  


He was still laughing to himself as everyone else processed this news. Lucy was going to need to have a serious talk with her mother if she doubted her ability to hold her own, even against Natsu.  


“Speaking of my mother, there is something I need her help with. Yours too Gramps. Let’s get cleaned up and then we can talk about it over lunch.”  


* * *

Two days later, grumbling nobility stalked out to the training arena a little after dawn. They had all received a summons from Queen Layla to be there that morning, and as her guests, none could refuse. They were greeted with drinks and pastries when they arrived and found their seats. The Fairy Tail wizards were standing in a small group in the center of the arena conversing with each other. When the stands seemed to be about full, Lucy stepped forward to greet their audience.  


“Welcome, visiting and native nobility! Thank you all for joining us today. I know it is early, but when you’ve been training as a soldier and wizard for your entire life, dawn seems late to be starting the day.”  


Whether or not they agreed with her, Fairy Tail laughed which forced the nobility to also laugh, even if it was just an awkward chuckle. They were all uncomfortable and wanted to be anywhere but the arena, which is exactly what Lucy wanted.  


“My mother and I realized that my birthday is several days away, and so are the festivities. We were worried you might become bored, and as your hosts, we simply cannot allow that to happen.”  


Lucy’s grin was matched by her friends, and their audience felt chills run down their spines at the sight of them.  


“As a bit of entertainment for you, my friends and I have decided to give you a little demonstration of our skills. Not many outside of a battlefield get to see these things, and we love to show off, so please, relax and enjoy!”  


As Lucy finished her speech, Natsu used his Fire Dragon Roar to light up the sky and effectively blind the audience. When their eyesight cleared, Makarov stood where Lucy had been, and the rest of the gang had disappeared except for Laxus and Mira.  


“Hello everyone! I am General Makarov Dryer and I will be introducing my brats to you today. I have trained them since they were young, so I’m basically their grandfather. First off we have Laxus, who is my grandson and the weapons master here, and his wife Mira Jane, one of the Strauss siblings.”  


As they were introduced, Laxus bowed stoically and Mira curtsied prettily. They then walked to opposite ends of the area marked off for the festivities, and waited.  


“My boy Laxus here is a Lightening Dragon Slayer and Mira specializes in Take-Over magic, just like her siblings. Today, they will be engaging in a sparing sessions that ends when one of them admits defeat, or at the end of ten minutes,” Gramps walked away from the ring and shouted, “Begin!”  


As soon as the word left Gramps’ mouth, Laxus lit up with lightening and immediately rushed his wife. To the spectators, he seemed to be a lightning bolt streaking toward the defenseless Mira. Several screamed or yelled, thinking Mira would be hurt, when their protests abruptly died in their throats. Laxus hadn’t hit Mira, because she had grabbed his wrist and stopped him before he could. She was in her Halphas demon form, and one woman fainted at the sight of her. For the next ten minutes they fought, lighting a tree on fire which Natsu immediately ate, and basically destroying the surrounding area. When the bell was rung to indicate the end of the match, Laxus immediately cut off his electricity and Mira returned to normal. Laxus kissed Mira on the cheek, who smiled prettily at him, and stalked off to start his work for the day. Beautiful once again, Mira waltzed back to her siblings who high-fived her and expressed their shared disappointment that she didn’t win.  


The audience simply stared with their mouths hanging open in shock. The woman who had fainted was revived and taken back to her seat. They finally realized why they were all sitting there. It wasn’t for entertainment and laughs, but a way to show these people how powerful these young people were. Finally the sun rose over the horizon and the shocked nobility realized the day was only beginning.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy continues to terrify the nobles with how awesome she and her friends are

“Next up to show off their skills we have Sir Gajeel and Lady Levy!”

The audience wanted to flat out revolt when they saw the diminutive and delicate Levy stand across the ring from the actual iron monster that was Gajeel. There was no way Levy would last two seconds against the likes of Gajeel. Once again, they were proven wrong. 

Gajeel made an iron spear appear out of nowhere and charged Levy. She had her pen pulled out though and immediately blocked him with a rock in the form of the word “rock.” The audience laughed thinking she was joking by being so literal, but then they realized that was simply how her magic worked. As this match was quieter than that between Laxus and Mira, Gramps decided some commentary was in order. 

“Gajeel Redfox is another one of our Dragon Slayers, an Iron Dragon Slayer. He is pretty intimidating, at least until you hear him try to play his lyre and sing at festivals.” 

A giant anvil soared past Gramps, who easily sidestepped it, and landed in an empty section of the arena. Because of this distraction, Levy was able to make her move. 

“Our lovely Lady Levy uses a form of magic called “Solid Script” which makes a tangible version of whatever words she chooses. As you can see, she is a brilliant tactician who uses any opportunity given her and used Gajeel’s bruised ego to tie him up with a ridiculous amount of ropes. This match goes to Lady Levy McGarden!” 

Gajeel had fallen on his face the moment Levy tied him and the audience applauded when she won. They stopped clapping the minute he stood back up, but he wasn’t paying attention to them. 

“Gihihi. You cheated Shrimp. I’m proud of you,” and took her hand in his and kissed it lovingly. 

“Well, I did learn from the best,” was her response as she conjured a large piece of iron and handed it to him. He took a huge bite out of it and they walked off the field side by side. 

The nobility looked like you could have knocked them over with a gentle wind when Gramps started talking again. 

“Yeah. They’ve been courting for about a year now. I keep telling her she could do better but she doesn’t listen to me.” 

He side stepped another anvil and motioned for the next two participants to walk forward. 

“Chief Juvia refuses to fight Captain Gray, no matter how impressive it would be, and so they will be showcasing their abilities in the form of various Unison Raids.” 

The foreign wizards in the audience laughed out loud. They had all been researching Unison Raids and attempting them for decades. There was no way two mages under twenty-five would be able to pull it off. Their laughter was cut short when Gray and Juvia reached the center of the arena after several loud declarations from Juvia that should could never, and would never, harm her Gray-sama in any way. He bowed to her and she curtsied to him, and they embraced each other as if they were about to dance. A few words from them as they spun each other across the grass created a field of ice with geysers of boiling water sitting in the corners and beautiful ice fountains with flowing water were scattered around the field. As their dance continued, the geysers curved toward each other and melted the ice soldiers that had begun to spring up. The soldiers were also impaled with ice spears and arrows and any other weaponry Gray could think of. When they reached the center of the field, Gray gently dipped Juvia and all of the ice and water floated into the air and toward the center of the arena, forming a giant snowflake and then bursting into a million smaller snowflakes that were blown away by the wind. Gray and Juvia bowed to each other and the audience before returning to their friends. 

“We keep trying to get Gray to propose, but he still has cold feet for whatever reason.” 

This led to Juvia bursting into tears that began flooding an empty section of the stands and Gray yelling at Gramps to cut the crap because this kept happening and he would ask when he was ready, leading to even more tears from Juvia. Gramps didn’t seem to care too much as he announced the next event. 

Little Wendy Marvell walked out into the field and people audibly awed and sighed at her appearance. She wasn’t that little or that young, she would be turning 18 soon, but she wasn’t as intimidating as her friends, so she seemed safe and adorable. Wendy explained to her audience that she was another dragon slayer, specifically, a Sky Dragon Slayer. The nobility shifted in their seats uncomfortably, how many dragon slayers did these people have? Wendy continued to explain that her specialty was healing and support magic. She asked for some audience participation, if anyone had any bruises or cuts or was simply feeling ill she would heal them. It took a few minutes before someone ordered their knight down to see her. He had a nasty bruise from training that was turning a disgusting purple and green. Wendy looked it over and healed it almost immediately. She thanked the knight for volunteering and turned back to her audience. 

“Healing isn’t all I can do however. While it is my greatest strength, I still have some offensive tricks too.” 

She turned her back to the audience, took a deep breath, and unleashed her Sky Dragon Roar. A huge tornado appeared swirling out from her mouth. The guests couldn’t believe what they were seeing. A young woman as tiny as Wendy, making such a huge storm? 

Suddenly, a rainbow of flame merged with the swirling vortex of air, lighting up the morning sky in a beautiful array of colors. It didn’t last long however, because as soon as Wendy noticed, she gasped and turned quickly. Standing in the field several yards behind her was a young man, looking to be about the same age. He had dark hair and smirk that was visible even to the audience. He had the same rainbow flames bouncing along his fingertips but dropped them the moment Wendy rushed at him. At first, the audience assumed she would be mad at his interfering with her demonstration, but instead, she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly as he spun her in a circle. 

Gramps stepped forward once again to explain what was happening. 

“That young man is Romeo Conbolt, our youngest knight and the son of Lord Conbolt. He is also Wendy’s betrothed and this is the first time they’ve seen each other in about three months.” 

Once again the crowd was overjoyed at the cuteness as Romeo finally let Wendy go and kissed her hand. They walked back to their friends and were swallowed by a sea of hugs and laughter. 

* * *

The rest of the morning continued in much the same way. Two participants would walk forward, spar or display their skills in some other way, and would undoubtedly be in some form of relationship, much to the disappointment of most of the audience. Erza and Jellal both blushed the color of Erza’s hair after Gramps went off on a rant about them not being married yet and he was losing money on some bet every month Jellal didn’t propose. It came after their terrifying fight so the crowd simply cowered in their seats and the couple stalked awkwardly back to their friends.  


During all of the events, Lucy watched the two lords who had disrespected her friends. They seemed to be impressed, but they had started drinking after Gray and Juvia’s demonstration and were pretty intoxicated at this point. Which is exactly what she wanted. She gestured to her friends and Gramps, and they knew what would happen next. Gramps stepped back and allowed Lucy to take center stage.  


“Thank you all so much for joining us today. I apologize for not participating, but I did not want to take up too much of my spirits’ time. Instead…”  


Lucy was then cut off from whatever she was about to say by a bright light appearing behind her. When it faded, every single one of her celestial spirits stood at her side. There was a large crowd and even the two drunk nobles stopped drinking at the sight of them, their flasks half way to their faces and their mouths hanging open. Lucy seemed to sigh a little, but in actuality, it was to cover a smile. She had told them only those who wanted to should come, but apparently they were just as enraged as she had been at the idea of Fairy Tail being insulted.  


“My friends here always like to surprise me it seems. Allow me to introduce them. This is Leo, the leader of the Twelve Zodiac and Aquarius, the spirit who has been with my family the longest. We also have Capricorn, Sagittarius, Aries, Virgo, and…” the list continued through the majority of the zodiac, on to lesser but still powerful spirits.  


Seeing the amount of power before them truly awed her audience, well, most of the audience. The two drunks had started drinking again, only this time with worried expressions. This is not what Lord Jose would want to hear. Fairy Tail was too powerful, and the princess’s spirits were also incredibly powerful. But she probably wasn’t on her own. Right?  


This was when they decided they needed to make their move. They had been sent to scout out the princess and whether or not Jose should send his sons to try and win her. He didn’t want to waste them on some air head with empty titles, and he wanted to know just how powerful she really was. They needed to see her fight, and apparently she wouldn’t without a little encouragement.  


“Yeah! But what kind of Lady Commander allows others to fight for her? Maybe I could show you a few moves!”  


The entire audience was shocked. Who on earth would be stupid enough to insult Princess Lucy like that, in front of her spirits and soldiers? It was one of the minor no name drunk lords, using some magic to throw and disguise his voice. He hoped that would keep him and his friend in the clear, but when he looked back at the Fairy Tail wizards, they stared directly at him while the rest of the crowd looked around and muttered in shock. Aquarius looked murderous and would have probably drowned him had Lucy not touched her arm and shook her head.  


“Thank you my friends for coming, but it appears there are some who doubt my personal abilities. It seems I will have to give them a demonstration. Please go home and I will let you all know how it goes later.”  


A few of the spirits bowed, curtsied, or even came up to hug Lucy before dissolving and going home. Aquarius was the last to leave, and only did so after whispering something to Lucy and sending an evil smirk back up at the drunkards, causing them both to shiver violently in their seats.  


“Lord Natsu Dragneel, if I could have your assistance please?”  


The entire crowd sat forward. This is what they wanted to see. They all knew Natsu had been appointed Guardian and had been Lucy’s sole protection for as long as she needed protecting. Finally they would all get to see why.  


Natsu sauntered forward and flashed the crowd his trademark grin before standing in front of Lucy. Levy then walked forward and collected their extra layers just like the day of the tournament. They stood before the nobility of several kingdoms in nothing but shirts and trousers, their boots and socks having also been removed. This shocked them all deeply, but after witnessing the power Lucy helped command, none of them dared question it. Natsu bowed to Lucy and retreated a few feet, sinking into a defensive stance. Lucy nodded, pulled her whip from its holster, and called for the match to begin.

* * *

If the audience had been terrified of Erza and Jellal, that was nothing compared to what they felt now. Lucy’s star whip lashed out at Natsu as he threw balls of flame in her direction. If they weren’t actually trying to harm each other, they were doing a good job at acting. Lucy would try to wrap her whip around Natsu’s wrist or ankle, but he always seemed to get out of the way just in time. Natsu threw every form of fire imaginable at Lucy, but she either ducked out of the way, or hit it back at him with her whip. When Lucy was finally able to grab Natsu and pull him toward her, things got really interesting. As he was being dragged across the ground, he grabbed the whip and yanked on it, causing Lucy to fall on top of him. She sat there only for a moment though, before she threw her whip to the side and rolled off of him. What had started as a magic battle, quickly deteriorated into a wrestling match. One moment Natsu would have Lucy pinned, but she would wiggle herself free and pin him. It went on and on, back and forth until Gramps was just about to call an end to it. At the last moment, Lucy scrambled herself up and onto Natsu’s shoulders and back flipped high into the air and away from him. Natsu’s protective instincts kicked in and when he went to catch her, she twisted so that they landed just as she had pinned him in their other match, legs tangled with hers and arms trapped behind his head.  


The audience simply stared in amazement, shock, and mild horror as Lucy sat, a marriageable princess as far as anyone knew, straddling the hips of her bodyguard, who seemed not to be inclined to move. Lucy’s hair had come undone and hung around her face, obscuring Natsu’s face from the crowd. All they saw was her dip her head for half a moment, before springing to her feet and pulling Natsu up with her. She had winked and kissed him quickly from behind her curtain of hair, but the only clue anyone else had of what happened, was Natsu’s grin and Lucy’s look of pride. None of them dared question it for fear of what Lucy would unleash on them. As it so happens, every single member of Fairy Tail had been on the other side of Natsu and Lucy, so they had witnessed all of it and simply stood in shock, waiting to see what Lucy would do next and trying to understand what they had seen.  


“Thank you once again everyone for attending our festivities today. I hope it was enjoyable and educational for those who thought to doubt myself and my people. Also, gentlemen,” she gestured to the two men who had ridiculed her earlyier and a few days prior, “I hope you will have a favorable report for Lord Jose when you see him next.” At that, the two men flew from the stands trying to escape Lucy’s wrath and received a fire ball from Natsu for their troubles as they continued to run.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Natsu visit the Tower to check on the renovations, Fairy Tail gets excited about their next event, and a dark secret is finally revealed.

As the stands cleared and the shaken nobles began wandering back toward the castle, Lucy quickly made her exit with Natsu, saying they were needed at the Tower. Happy and Carla were nearly done with the renovations but they needed her opinion on a few final details. She grabbed Natsu by the jacket and they made their way toward the forest on the edge of the castle grounds. They left their friends staring after them, still in shock at what they had witnessed at the end of Lucy’s show.  


“Gramps,” Gray said, “please tell me you saw that too.”  


“Yeah. Those little brats just can’t give me a break can they? Alright, you lot know what this means.”  


A cheer went up from the group as they thought about all the fun to come.  


“AN INTERVENTION!!!! YAY!!!!!”

* * *

As soon as Lucy and Natsu knew they were free from anyone trying to spy on them, they slowed their pace and walked together comfortably through the forest. The Tower had been built on the very edge of the castle grounds and a forest had been planted around it. The trees towered over them as they walked along the winding stone path. A small wrought iron gate built to look like two falling stars had opened for them and swung shut behind without needing to be touched. The gate and the path they walked along now were enchanted so that no one other than a Heartfilia or their guest could approach the structure and its clearing that way. Another, taller gate fenced off the large clearing the building occupied. No one was allowed over that fence, not even celestial spirits. The enchantment created a sort of dome over the tower, sealing it off from anyone or anything that may try to reach the princess. The only way past the fence was another gate, this one adorned with waxing and waning moons. Only the royal family was allowed past the gate on their own, everyone else needed either someone from the family, or a special seal given to them by the queen. This allowed the carpenters and designers to work on the tower without bothering the royals every time they needed to get to work. It also allowed guards to escort hopeful suitors to the clearing and the rampaging fire monster that lived there.  


The original plans had been simple: a tall tower and a shelter for the dragon. However, as time passed, improvements needed to be made and upkeep needed to be done. They never let the structure crumble, but time still wore it down when no one lived there. Happy and Carla had been busy for weeks adding rooms, updating the baths, building the training field Lucy demanded. The dragon shelter was no longer needed so they simply tore it down and put in the archery range, track, fencing space, and small clean pond Lucy wanted. (Lucy liked to train with Aquarius and she had made the mistake of using a puddle to summon her only once. Never again.)  


She also had one request that no one really understood. She wanted her bedroom to have a section with rolling doors that led to a large balcony. Natsu knew of Lucy’s love of stargazing, of reading with a pot of tea on cool fall evenings and spring mornings. A love of simply staring off into the world around her and enjoying the view. These were the kinds of things he knew about her that no one else knew, not even her closest friends. These were things he knew only because he had devoted every single second of his life to her and had been watching and learning everything about her for years. It was in these moments that she was most vulnerable and that was why only Natsu had seen it. She could be open in front of Natsu on a way she couldn’t with anyone else. So he knew why she wanted the balcony with the glass roof and walls she could summon if needed and why she wanted all of her most comfortable pieces of furniture to take up residence there. All he needed was a place to sleep and for Lucy to be in her new home. And a place to destroy things when he was training which had been put behind the tower so visiting royalty didn’t see how much destruction he caused.  


As Lucy and Natsu stepped out from the cover of the trees and past the gate, they were immediately met by Happy and Carla, two of the resident Exceeds/Interior Designers/Best Friends to Dragon Slayers.  


“There you two are! We’ve been waiting for hours and had almost decided to call for Lily to go and find you!”  


Lucy did her best not to roll her eyes and sigh at Carla’s ranting. She was obviously stressed and had been away from Wendy for far too long.  


“We had the demonstration for the nobles today, remember? We switched our meeting time to noon, and it’s only about eleven o’clock now. Besides, we all know how annoyed Lily would be if you pulled him away from boot camp.”  


Panther Lily was off putting the new army recruits through boot camp and intensive training. Well, that was what he called it at least. In reality, he had taken a group of Exceed children on a camping trip and was attempting to turn the little kittens into warriors. No one really expected him to succeed, especially since they had all met Happy and Carla’s little ones. They were so adorable and sweet the possibility of Lily doing anything other than fawning over them was not very high.  


Carla merely harrumphed in Lucy’s direction and beckoned for everyone to follow her. She explained all of the improvements they were making and how things were going. All of Lucy’s requests were being worked into the plans and taken care of. She showed them the furniture that would be used for the guest rooms, how the War Room was set up, and a thousand other little details. After an hour or so, there was only one thing left for Lucy to see.  


“Carla, would you show me the basement please?”  


Carla and Happy glanced at each other, allowing their concern to show for only a moment before Happy asked them to follow him. At the back of the Tower, there was a small door that would be easily missed unless you knew where the handle was. A rock in the shape of a shooting star blended in with the surrounding wall, but if it were pulled out and twisted a certain way, the door would swing open. Stone steps wound down a dark stairwell with torches on the walls waiting to be lit. Natsu provided the light and Lucy led the way below ground. Once the staircase finally ended, they arrived in a large and dark room. After quickly lighting the torches and candles along the walls, Lucy looked around her.  


A map of the continent took up one wall with red and black markings scattered across it. An array of weapons took up another wall with tiny daggers, stiletto blades, and hand held crossbows. All these weapons were easy to carry and easy to hide. The next wall was filled with glass containers, some empty, some filled with colored liquid, and some containing plants. Each bottle was carefully labeled and a worn notebook sat on the shelf; Lucy knew it would be filled with her own scribbling and notes. The final wall held racks and racks of clothing. Some pieces were peasant clothes, others extraordinarily ornate. The rest were varying shades of black and a deep navy blue. There were gloves and boots and most noticeably, several different kinds of hooded jackets. Arranged above the clothing were several different masks, all of which covered the whole face and looked like a black or navy blue dragon with different snarling expressions.  


This was the center of operations for the deadliest assassin in history. They were the one nobility feared more than any princess or general, no matter how powerful. This was the person they refused to acknowledge aloud, even to one another. This was the Silent Dragon, the most feared killer ever. The name came from the brief glimpses of the mask and the utter lack of noise even as guards watched them run across rooftops and through rooms. They had carried out assassinations against some of the most powerful people in the world, and never been caught. No matter how good or just the victim may seem to the public, not long after their death the dark secrets they kept would be revealed. Genocide, rape, abuse; without a doubt they had been evil, usually in more ways than one. Everyone feared this ruthless assassin, whether they had a reason to or not. Someone that powerful shouldn’t be messed with in any way. This was the secret Fairy Tail was sworn to that Wendy almost announced that day on the training field. This was the person they feared more than the Fioren princess. None of the terrified nobility knew the assassin went by a different name, lived an entire life outside of taking others.  


No one knew the Silent Dragon also used the name Princess Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

Lucy hadn’t set out to be an assassin. She seemed to be born a diplomat, a warrior, and even and assassin. From a young age it was obvious she was charismatic. She could talk anyone into almost anything. She was also very good at hiding and sneaking around the castle without being found. Her poor nannies had spent hours looking for her before finding her hiding behind the thrones in the throne room so she could hear what was going on. It was also obvious she loved to read anything and everything. After she finished all her children’s books, she would move onto more adult books and eventually scientific books. She learned about botany, smithing, sewing, and everything and anything else she could get her hands on. She was a natural warrior and gifted chemist. Soon enough, they spymasters started to take an interest in her. Before Lucy was twelve years old, Sting and Rouge, Queen Layla’s personal spymasters, approached her about using Lucy on a mission. They needed someone who was small, quiet, and who could blend in easily. Despite being Crown Princess, Lucy often skipped over her fancy dresses for trousers or dresses more like those the servants wore. Sting and Rouge would be there to protect her so she wouldn’t really be in any danger. Layla agreed.  


This lead Lucy on a long career of working with and for the two spymasters to obtain information. Soon enough they let her take on missions on her own, but always directed by them. She would often use her botanical knowledge to make sleeping salts and truth serums for interrogations. She was fine with being their puppet until she overheard something truly heinous. One of the lords she had been sent to gain information on was trafficking young girls through his manor and into the hands of truly disgusting people. There were also rumors that he had killed several girls who had tried to resist, but not before hurting them in the worst ways possible. As soon as Lucy learned these things and reported to Sting and Rouge, they told her that her job was done and to go home. She argued that they needed to expose him and bring him to justice. They said no court would ever jail a lord of his caliber. Even if they brought his deeds to light, he would simply flee the country and continue on living somewhere else. When Lucy contacted her mother about it, Layla agreed with what her spymasters had said. She did believe that this man needed to be stopped though. She looked at her daughter, a beautiful fifteen year old princess, and saw a fire in her eyes, and a coldness. She asked Lucy what she wanted to do. When Lucy explained her plan, Layla told her to do it. It was dangerous, but the only thing they could do.  


The next morning, the lord was found in bed, dead. His face was blue and it looked like he had scratches down his throat as if he had tried to claw it open. Evidence of his crimes could be found scattered around the room, with the words “FOR THOSE WHO ARE NO MORE” written above the bed in black ink. Lucy had poisoned him the night before when he finally called on her to come to his rooms. That was something he always did with the new girls. That was how she had infiltrated his manor, applying as a young girl in need of a job. She had laced his tea, making sure to make the death as slow as possible. She scattered the documents and painted the wall as he choked and left soon after. She had shut off that part of herself that felt empathy, guilt, sympathy. She knew what needed to be done and did it. She didn’t break down until she was back at the castle and in the safety of her rooms. She had given a concise and unemotional report of her mission to her parents and the spymasters. Sting and Rouge seemed angry at what she had done, and said that they felt she was becoming too important to the Court to be used for their missions and discharged her from their service. Lucy simply nodded and thanked them for their instruction. Once they left, Layla and Jude said they needed to speak in private, but that they would call on her soon. With a nod and a curtsy, she escaped to her rooms where she fell to the ground and felt as if her soul was being ripped from her chest.  


Gentle hands tried to comfort her as she sobbed and confessed her sins. She didn’t want to be a monster. Aquarius held Lucy in her lap, trying to calm her. She gave Lucy what advice she could and they talked long into the night. The next morning, Lucy knew what she needed to do even before her parents called for her. She would continue her clandestine missions and punish those who she and her mother agreed needed her attention. When she went on one of these missions, she almost always went alone, and she wasn’t Lucy Heartfilia when she went. She couldn’t be and do what needed to be done. So she became the Silent Dragon and distanced herself as far as she could from her actions.

* * *

As Lucy looked around her subterranean secret life and the tools of her dark trade, she simply nodded to herself.  


“This will do perfectly. Thank you Carla, Happy." 

"This will do just fine.”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INTERVENTION TIME!!!

Gray and Gajeel watched as Lucy and Natsu finally exited the forest. They had been sitting up in their tree for about an hour before they heard any movement. Their mission was crucial to the success of the day. As they sat in their tree, wondering what in their lives could have possibly brought them to this point, the others were busy preparing elsewhere. Everything had to be just right, from the chairs and restraints, to the snacks and beverages provided. The banner was also vital and Levy was pouring all of her energy into making it spectacular.  


Fairy Tail members had issues that often required interventions, so they had turned into a sort of party. Before Gajeel met Lily, they had one for him because he kept stealing all the cats in the kingdom. He was jealous that Natsu had Happy and Wendy had Carla. He just wanted a little kitty friend! They had gifted him with a plush kitty Mira made after his stern talking too. When they had Juvia’s for her stalking habit, they learned the restraints were pretty necessary. She stopped trying to escape after they gave her a cake made to resemble Gray’s torso. He had not consented to this but no one listened to his complaints. Fairy Tail made interventions fun, and that was the plan for today.  


Because Natsu’s sense of smell was incredible, Gray and Gajeel made suits out of various oak and pine branches to mask their scents. They also wore branch hats that resembled helmets, except for all the pine needles that fell of if they turned their heads.  


“How much longer do we have to wait?”  


“Shut up Gajeel. You know how good Natsu’s hearing is. Our mission needs to be a success or Erza will bash us into next week.”  


That was when the heard the rustling. Fortune was smiling upon them that day. They were downwind from Natsu and he and Lucy seemed so absorbed in each other they barely noticed where they were walking. Gray and Gajeel nodded to each other, and moved into position. As their prey walked beneath their tree, they fell to the ground behind them and shoved rags soaked in a sleep serum over their mouths. They struggled for a moment and then went limp. As Gray and Gajeel congratulated each other on the successful hunt, they tried not to think about what Lucy would do to them when she woke up. 

* * *

When Natsu and Lucy finally woke up, they immediately went into attack mode. Lucy was infuriated with herself for letting her guard down and Natsu was angry because he didn’t protect Lucy the way he should have. The room around them was dark and they struggled against the restraints that felt suspiciously soft. Natsu then began to wonder why he hadn’t smelled any danger and when Lucy finally looked down and saw the all too familiar restraints, and looked over at Natsu’s all too familiar chair, she realized what had happened. Natsu wouldn’t have smelled anything because he knew all of Fairy Tail’s scents and wouldn’t consider any of them dangerous and she knew only her people could have gotten through that first gate. She let out what could only be described as an exasperated and mildly angry sigh before saying, “Alright, get on with it.”  


Suddenly, the room brightened and they were momentarily blinded by the sudden light. Then everything came into focus and the whole of Fairy Tail yelled, “WELCOME TO YOUR INTERVENTION!!!”  


The banner was absolutely phenomenal. The word “intervention” shimmered through the different colors of the rainbow, and cartoons of Lucy and Natsu’s faces sat in the corner, bickering with each other. The refreshment table was piled high with cookies and cakes Mira had made and punch provided by Cana who swore it wasn’t spiked, even though that would be hilarious. The entire guild sat in a layered semi-circle around the couple, looking excited and expectant.  


“Alright you two,” Gramps said as he hopped out of his chair and meandered toward the restrained princess and her dragon. “Do you know why you’re here?”  


“Nope!” Lying in unison had always been a gift of theirs, one no one appreciated.  


Their reply had an instantaneous effect on the group. There were loud groans and calls for them to stop being so dense and shifty. The first to speak was an agitated Gajeel.  


“For one thing, it shouldn’t have been as easy to grab you as it was. All Gray and I had to do was cover our scent with some leaves and drop down behind you. You’re a Dragon Slayer and deadly assassin! You were so distracted by each other you didn’t even notice us!”  


“There was also the incident at breakfast the other day,” Levy continued. “I’m sorry Lu, but seeing Natsu be gentle, whisper in your ear, and kiss your cheek without getting a Lucy Kick into next week is unheard of!”  


“And I don’t think any of us can forget what we saw the day of the demonstration.” Erza stepped out of the crowd and stood next to Gramps. “We all saw you and Natsu kiss after your fight. Something is going on between you two, and as your warriors and your friends, we need to know what it is so we may protect you. Also, you may both punch me if you wish once we remove your restraints. It was my idea to send Gajeel and Gray after you.”  


Lucy and Natsu looked nervously to each other before politely declining Erza’s offer. No one ever took Erza up on the punches when she offered, mostly because they didn’t feel like dying any time soon.  


With a quiet sigh, Lucy looked to Natsu for his reaction, and he silently nodded to her with a slight shrug. The Exceed was out of the bag, so to speak, and there was no use hiding it now. Lucy turned to her friends and twisted her left wrist so they could see the back of her hand, and the ring that rested on her finger.  


“Natsu and I are married.”

* * *

After the group finally recovered from their shock, which included the need for Wendy to wake up a few after fainting, they immediately began asking questions before Lucy called for silence. Once everyone was quiet, Lucy began telling the story. She told everyone about being in love with Natsu since his birthday all those years ago, how he had been in love with her before even that and the ring he was given only proved it, about hiding their feelings from each other for years until Natsu was forced to make a move when he was named guardian. The story was punctuated with commentary from Natsu, and various oohs and awws from the crowd.  


“Once I saw my name in his ring, I knew I couldn’t hide anymore. We confessed to each other and that’s pretty much it.”  


“That’s all adorable and sweet Lu, but the two of you confessing and wearing the rings doesn’t mean you’re married,” Levy pointed out.  


“Well, about that…” Lucy’s face began to go red, as did Natsu’s. Everyone was confused, especially when they heard a gasp from Wendy and outright laughter from Gajeel.  


“Oh they’re married Shrimp. You remember that bruise you found on Bunny Girl’s neck? Gihihihi. They’re definitely married.” He was doubled over with his laughter before too long.  


“Dragon marriages work a little different from human marriages,” Wendy explained. She had gotten over her shock, but she was blushing too and looked uncomfortable with whatever she was about to say. “Dragon weddings are non-events. A dragon will present its perspective mate with some sort of gift, for us humans, those are rings given to us by our parents.” Here she lifted her own hand and the chain she wore around her neck. “We receive them when we turn sixteen as you all know, but only if our parent believes they know who we will want to marry. After the exchange of the gifts, the two dragons will go off and…uhm…” Poor Wendy’s face looked like she had been hit with a tomato. “They go off and…mate.”  


The entire assembly save Gajeel, Natsu, and Lucy looked at Wendy, dumbfounded and confused. Gajeel was laughing so hard he fell off his chair, Natsu looked murderous, and no one had ever seen Lucy look more embarrassed. Finally, it clicked for someone.  


“Guys,” Cana called out around the neck of her wine bottle, “It means they had sex.”  


Every warm-blooded person in the room blushed deeply at that, especially a spluttering Erza. Gajeel continued his laughing fit and Wendy sat, trying to look as small as possible and refused to meet Romeo’s eye. They were woken from their embarrassed trance when they heard Lucy mutter, “Please just kill me now.”  


Finally, Gramps spoke up after being painfully reminded of the day he had been forced to teach these idiots about the birds and the bees and how to be safe. It ranked as one of the worst afternoons of his life.  


“Well, as I’m sure we all know, dragon marriages are legal and binding in Fiore’s laws. That means these two brats are married, and we all need to figure out the best possible way to keep that a secret and how we are going to keep all those princes from Lucy’s gate when they start showing up. Any ideas?”  


Unfortunately, Fairy Tail being Fairy Tail, as soon as everyone remembered the rings dragon slayers wore on their hands were engraved with the name of their future mate, everyone started pestering Gajeel and Wendy, but mostly Gajeel, to know what name pressed against their finger. Both Gajeel and Wendy had received rings on their sixteenth birthday, which meant they knew and had known for years. The only reason they were just now being embarrassed about it was because Gajeel was terrifying and Wendy was adorable. Now, it was everyone for themselves as the group jumped at the opportunity to make fun of their friends.  


Wanting to spare herself as much embarrassment as possible, and because they were already betrothed and technically engaged, she meekly responded to their questions by pulling the chain up and over head, sliding the ring off handing it to Romeo. While the Dragneel rings were made from Igneel’s fang with a scale design, the Marvell rings were fashioned from two of Grandeeney’s scales and made to look like feathers. Most everyone watched silently as Romeo slid the ring on his finger, not even needing to ask to see the name inscribed on Wendy’s ring, and hugged her while kissing her cheek and whispering that he would always love her. There was much cooing at the adorableness, but the true drama was happening across the room.  


While the women of the guild were busy hugging Wendy and simpering over the cuteness (mostly Mira, she loved it when her ships sailed) the men were busy holding down Gajeel. When realizing what was about to happen, Gajeel had tried to bolt from the room and escape. Unfortunately for him, Gray had anticipated this and set up an ice barricade. The rest of the males, excluding Gramps who was too old for this sort of thing and Natsu who was still tired to a chair, managed to get Gajeel over to another chair and strap him in. The restraints were all charmed so there was no way he could escape.  


“Alright everyone,” Jellal announced, “should we forcibly find out who Gajeel wants as his mate, or respect his wishes and wait until he has a chance to talk to them?”  


Instead of answering, Levy walked straight up to Gajeel, looked him in the eye, and pulled the chain over his head. She looked at it for a moment, wondering how Metalicana had managed to carve what looked like one of his talons into an intricate chain, before pulling Gajeel’s ring off his finger to read what it said. She said nothing, replacing the larger Redfox ring and slipping the smaller onto her own hand before walking over to begin untying Lucy and Natsu. Everyone stood, stunned and slowly recovering, until Lucy and Natsu both stood up and rubbed at their wrists.  


“Now that we’re done with that,” Lucy sighed, “can we please get back to Gramps’ question about how we can keep this secret and not start a national crisis?”  


Jellal was the first to recover as Gramps was busy crying in a corner because he had now lost two bets and all his stupid brats were going and getting engaged.  


“It seems the first line of defense will be those working in and around your tower. They will have the most access to you. As you and Natsu are not exactly… discreet …they will need to be informed of the situation.”  


This time it was Natsu’s turn to offer up an explanation.  


“Already taken care of. Luce’s spirits are going to be the ones doing it. They asked her the other day. Apparently, they knew Lucy was crazy about me and were worried she might do something crazy that could get us in trouble. So, they decided if we were going to get caught, it might as well be by them. Capricorn already did once the other day.”  


While everyone was processing this news and trying not to think about what poor Capricorn must have witnessed, Gramps had recovered enough to rejoin the conversation.  


“I think that’s all we can do for today kids. I have some people I owe money to and I’m sure Lucy and Natsu need help packing and moving things. Eat your snacks and do something productive!”  


As Gramps stalked off to make his payments, his brats burst into laughter and started in on the delicious cookies Mira had made, with some good-natured teasing thrown at the Slayers and their current or soon-to-be mates. Trying to keep the royalty away from Lucy would wait for another day when there was less food to eat and punch to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Thanks for reading so far, I hope you're enjoying it. Question time: if I were to write little side one-offs and short stories about some of the things that happened before T&D or during with some of the other relationships, would you guys be into that? Let me know! Thanks everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is my first ever fic! I've been reading them for a while now and decided it was my turn to try. Please leave comments or kudos and let me know if this is something other people are interested in and if I should keep going. Thanks!


End file.
